Dawson's Creek: Girls Will Be Boys
by StevenM
Summary: Takes place during the Creeker's childhood. Pacey and Joey go head to head, and Dawson tries to defuse the situation. Ever wonder why Pacey and Joey hated each other? This is why. Short but worth a read.


Dawson's Creek: Girls Will Be Boys By SAM.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dawson's Creek. I just borrow them for a little story.  
  
"I've had it Dawson! It's time to pick, me or the hell beast!" shouted young Pacey Witter, hands flailing in the air.  
  
"Pacey, calm down. It's just a spilt bucket of paint, no harm done. You're acting like a retard." eased young Dawson Leery, as he picked up the tipped bucket.  
  
"So what else is new? He always acts like a retard." snapped Joey Potter, putting her arms akimbo.  
  
Pacey angrily flicked paint off his shirt and turned to little Joey Potter. He shot ice daggers at her with his cold and angry stare. Pacey was furious. He and Dawson had been trying to paint their fort, which they had built in the woods together; without Joey Potter. She had no right being in the woods in the first place but nosey little Potter decided to tag along, and she had ruined every thing.  
  
For starters, Dawson ended up spending the first hour helping Joey look for her precious locket, which she clumsily dropped into a pile of leaves. Then while Pacey was trying to paint, she was chasing Dawson, tripped over a branch, and knocked the paint bucket of its ladder. The paint spewed from its container onto the unsuspecting Pacey. The first thought that came to his head was "Joey must die".  
  
Who does she think she is, thought Pacey, first she interferes with OUR fort building and then spills OUR paint....on ME?!  
  
Joey didn't seem to care in the least. In fact, she seemed absolutely pleased with the situation. Pacey was covered in white paint and he was outlandishly upset. The best part of it, was Dawson had taken her side, which was salt on the wound for Pace. Yep, Joey's day had just taken a turn for the better. She snickered gleefully under her breath.  
  
Meanwhile, Pacey continued to curse as he tried desperately to get the paint off his clothes. The more he wiped, the worse it got.  
  
"It's just old work clothes Pacey. It's not like you've ruined your best shirt or anything." informed Dawson, handing his friend an old rag.  
  
"Yeah, quit being such a sissy." laughed Joey.  
  
"I'm warning Potter, if you don't shut up.....I'll.." growled Pacey.  
  
"You'll what?!" interrupted Joey, now standing face to face with her archrival.  
  
The two locked eyes and the hate they shared intensified. They both wanted to spit fire.  
  
"Easy you two, no need to get worked up over some spilled paint." said Dawson, trying to defuse the situation.  
  
"No need to get worked up?! That's easy for you to say Dawson, you're not covered in stinky white gook." shouted Pacey.  
  
"Why don't you cry about it, Witt-less?" provoked Joey.  
  
Pacey turned back to Joey and balled up his fists. He had just about of enough of Josephine Potter.  
  
"So help me Potter. I've had it!"  
  
"Please Pacey, you won't do a thing. You remember what happened last time you messed with me. You're mommy had take you to the emergency room for two swollen eyes."  
  
"You blind sided me with a thick branch, dragon face! I didn't even see it coming!" argued Pacey, defensively.  
  
Joey blew a puff of air through her lips as if Pacey's statement was a minor detail.  
  
"I still claim that you walked into a tree." she laughed.  
  
Pacey's blood began to boil. He was at his wits end. Just one more word, he thought, just one more word.  
  
However, Pacey felt as if he had taken enough insults. It was time to turn the tables a little.  
  
Meanwhile, Dawson was starting to get a little hot under the collar. He knew that something bad was about to happen. Joey and Pacey had fought many times before but this time it was different. This time is was personal.  
  
"Why don't you just go home and play with some dolls, Potter? Leave the fort building to us guys. You should just put on a pretty pink dress, put your hair in pig-tails, and go drink tea with your dollies."  
  
"I hate dolls!" growled Joey, her fists now balled.  
  
"Yeah, we know. Little Joey Potter, too ugly to be a girl so she has to substitute by pretending to be a boy." laughed Pacey, turning to Dawson to see if he was laughing as well.  
  
Dawson wasn't smiling, in fact he had a wincing expression as if something bad was about to occur. Pacey turned back to Joey but all he saw was a set of knuckles, and then STARS.  
  
Pacey fell flat on his back and his world was spinning. Joey had punched him square in the nose. His pain was immense and his eyes began to water. Blood began to drain from his nostrils. Joey burst into laughter and Dawson shook his head in disgust. I knew this was going to happen, though Dawson, I just knew it.  
  
It took Pacey a couple of seconds to recover, but he shook his head weakly and slowly stood from the ground. Joey continued to laugh.  
  
Pacey covered his nose with both hands and his eyes continued to water.  
  
"Are you crying Witt-less? Is Pacey a Boo-Hoo Baby?!" teased Joey.  
  
Joey Potter was extremely pleased with herself. She had ruined Pacey's clothes and now even made him cry. Joey was very happy. She had gotten a lick in on Pacey and she knew that he would never hit her back. Boys know better than to hit girls. Wrong.  
  
The punch was solid and on target. Pacey popped Joey right in jaw and she twirled to the cold ground. Within in seconds, from the time Joey hit the dirt, she burst into tears and wailed loudly. Dawson couldn't believe his eyes. Pacey had just struck a girl.  
  
Little Joey Potter quickly got up from the ground, covered her face, and ran home screaming. Meanwhile, Pacey fell back to the ground, his nose still pounding.  
  
"God Pacey, you just hit a girl!! Are you nuts?! You're dad is gonna kill you!"  
  
"She hit me first." argued Pacey, his head still spinning.  
  
"Yeah but you're never suppose to hit girls." informed Dawson, matter of factly.  
  
"I know, but Potters not a girl. She's tougher and meaner than any boy I know. In fact, I know my dad is gonna wail on me but it was worth it Dawson. It was worth it." stated Pacey, closing his eyes.  
  
"Why?" asked Dawson, stilling listening to Joey's distant cries.  
  
"Because Dawson, Potter scares me. I'm tired of her bullying me all the time."  
  
Dawson sighed a defeated sigh. It was then that he realized that Joey acted like a boy and Pacey acted like a girl. What friends I have, thought Dawson?  
  
The End. 


End file.
